


The Enterprise Incident:  Preamble

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: Glimpses of a Life [60]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: It is Spock's job in their espionage mission to win over the Romulan Commander ... but he begins to feel something other than duty.





	The Enterprise Incident:  Preamble

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2018 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated PG.

_Stardate:_ _5028._ _4, First Officer Spock recording._

 

As soon as I touched her, I knew that this woman was different. Not just that she was Romulan and I Vulcan, but that she was someone whose soul was a match for mine. In other circumstances, we could have worked together, lived together … loved together. We came from the same distant past. Her blood spoke to me of red sands and savage combatants and unrestrained emotions.

Her name was Charvanek. Commander Liviana Charvanek. When she whispered that into my ear, I recognized the root of an old Vulcan name, a centuries-old name heard no longer on my home world, but which retained a note in our history. It bolstered my theory that the Romulans were actually the Sundered, the descendants of the group of ancient Vulcans who had left our planet because they would not, or could not, give up their warrior heritage.

The only other Romulans I had ever seen were on the main viewscreen of the _Enterprise_ in our encounter four years ago. I had never been in the actual presence of one until now, and the commander surprised me, first that a woman captained this ship and second that she was so beautiful and seemingly delicate. I did not underestimate her power, though. She would not be in command if she were anything other than a strong, forceful person.

But we had a mission to do and I had to set aside my personal feelings. Neither the Captain nor I had expected this turn of events. The plan had been that I would appear to betray Kirk and turn my loyalties over to the Romulan commander. However, we had been expecting a man and I had to change my tactics on the fly. The Romulans are not telepaths, or if they are they are, they are unpracticed ones. Charvanek projected her emotions quite clearly and I read in her psyche that she was a lonely, isolated woman. And I detected her immediate attraction to me, fascinated because I was the first Vulcan she had ever met. I determined that seduction was the way to win her trust and allow the Captain to act out his role in our scheme.

It worked all too well. Liviana invited me into her quarters, served me Vulcan dishes and Romulan ale, lounged on soft cushions with me, and succumbed to the sexual notes that I sent her way. She reciprocated those sentiments, and even though we talked of my leading a landing party on the _Enterprise_ and taking over the ship, there was the definite insinuation that the ship could wait until we had consummated our new-found attraction. And I _was_ attracted. She was like no other woman I had ever met and I found myself momentarily forgetting why I was there.

It was obvious that Romulans do not suppress their emotions and later, after she had changed from her uniform into a very attractive and feminine dress, she let me know in no uncertain terms that she was willing to follow my advances as far as we could take them. I began to make love to her in the Vulcan way, stroking her hands and face, projecting sexual feelings through low level telepathy, and pulling on the primitive emotions that Vulcans keep tamped down. The fire in us burns low, but it burns and I began to feel its heat rising in me. Liviana had become extremely aroused by then and I began feeling my body respond as well. I wanted her and it was obvious that she wanted me, for my touch on her body was leading her close to culmination.

Would we have gone to her bed had we not been interrupted? I think so. If needed to complete our mission, I would have done nearly anything. But this was no longer play acting. I also found myself reacting as I stimulated her emotionally and physically, projecting the fire of arousal, using my masculinity to overwhelm the _woman_ who was in conflict with the _commander_. She was so lonely, so sexually deprived on this ship. I could understand this all too well…

I did not meld with her. I would have done so if it were necessary to learn all that I could about the cloaking device, but there was also the chance that she would learn of the reason we were here. I could not take that chance.

And yet … I longed to explore her mind to detect how different she was from a Vulcan. I caught wisps of it through her emotions. What I learned was that, in truth, they were not that far from us. The main difference was our suppression of emotions and their openly warrior ways.

It has sparked in me an intense interest in learning more about our wayward brothers and sisters. Perhaps unity can eventually be restored between Vulcan and Romulus. I would like to be an instrument in that reunification. Not now. Relations are too thin, too strained. But someday, perhaps a hundred years from now, should I live to be that age, I could serve as an instrument in bringing our two worlds back together.

For now, it is my duty to see Charvanek delivered to a Federation starbase where she will be processed and exchanged for some political goal back to her people. I wish I had not been forced to betray her trust and affection. I could see us working together and possibly sharing something more personal. But we are both creatures of duty and military positions, and this encounter was all that we were fated to experience. I wish her well. She is a great lady. I hope I shall meet her again sometime in the future.

Perhaps if we do, we can pick up where we left off … if I have not destroyed any small amount of trust that was beginning to build between us. But as a soldier, perhaps she will understand that duty had to take precedence over personal desire. I hope so.

THE END

 

 


End file.
